In today's fast-paced, information-driven culture, the publishing and sharing of content with device users in mass is facilitated through various information dissemination and communication techniques, including podcasting, really simple syndication (RSS) feeding, streaming media and the like. Typically, a device user will subscribe to a content delivery service offered by a content services provider to receive the most relevant and up-to-date content corresponding to their preferences. While content preferences vary depending on the context or environment in which the device user is engaged, it is common for organizations, groups and businesses wishing to convey pertinent or sensitive content to employ a directory service for dissemination of content to specific user devices maintained by the directory.
Unfortunately, while helpful for facilitating delivery of content, use of a directory service typically is not sufficient to ensure proper and timely execution of content by the user. For example, a device user may regularly receive podcasts from a content delivery platform to the user device, but never actually play the podcasts. Still further, valuable data and network resources are consumed to fulfill a content request that could have been better allocated for a user intent on executing the content (e.g., listening to the podcast).
Therefore, a way of facilitating the automatic execution of content by a user device is needed.